Rahzar
Rahzar é o antagonista terciário em As Tartarugas Ninjas. Ele era originalmente uma estrela das artes marciais humano e aluno alto de Destruidor chamado Chris Bradford. Ele agora é um Akita super-mutante (anteriormente um mutante Akita regular) que é um dos "Hench Mutantes" do Destruidor, junto com seu parceiro, Fishface. Ele também é de Michelangelo e Fishface rival. Ele foi o antagonista secundário da Season 1 e na primeira metade da Season 2. E o de apoio na segunda metade da Season 2, na Season 3, e na Season 4. Na Season 5 (As Histórias das Tartarugas Ninjas), após ser revivido, se tornou um vilão menor no início da temporada. Bio Eu era um ninja que se tornou um vira-lata, mas depois de um segundo banho mutagen eu me tornei um BESTA boa fé! Como Dogpound eu estava bem, mas como Rahzar estou comandando ... e mortal! Agora é hora de mostrar as Tartarugas quem é o cão alfa por aqui! - Rahzar Chris Bradford era um famoso artista marcial que é secretamente um membro precioso do Foot Clan, armado com uma katana de 400 anos e possuindo uma cadeia de dojos em todo o mundo país com o objetivo de recrutar Foot Soldiers. Ele mudou para o mutante Akita chamado Dogpound como resultado de ser mordido pelo animal de estimação de Shredder, Akita Hachinko, dificultando a maioria das habilidades de luta enquanto tentava encontrar um meio para restaurar sua humanidade. Mas ser derrubado em um vaso mutagênico causou que Bradford fosse mutado mais para dentro de uma forma quase esqueletal de lobisomem e é referido como Rahzar desde então. Depois de se afogar na temporada quatro final após a luta com Leatherhead, Rahzar foi trazido de volta à vida por Kavaxas na quinta temporada. Durante a luta final com Kavaxas, Garra de Tigre nocauteou Rahzar no abismo que levava ao SubMundo. como Chris Bradford Novo Amigo, velho inimigo: Chris Bradford aparece pela primeira vez neste episódio. Ele trabalha para Destruidor e é o seu melhor aluno. Destruidor ordena que ele a trabalhar com Xever para encontrar Splinter e as tartarugas. Mostra-se que Michelangelo é um grande fã dele, e quer ser seu amigo. Chris aceita pedido de amizade de Mikey em um site, e Mikey vai ao seu encontro. Chris ataca originalmente Mikey, e, em seguida, se lembra de seu primeiro encontro com ele e os outros Tartarugas quando ele estava com o clã do pé. Chris faz acreditar que ele é amigável e age como amigo de Mikey para o resto do episódio. Quando Mikey vai sair com Chris novamente, Chris está em sua armadura de batalha e foge para cima contra Mikey, que não sabe o que ele Chris. Ele e Xever atacar Mikey, e amarrá-lo como isca para as outras Tartarugas. Quando Mikey descobre que foi Chris ele estava muito triste. As tartarugas resgatar Mikey e trazê-lo de volta para os esgotos, mas Chris, Xever, eo pé foram observá-los a partir de um telhado. Eles, então, ir para os esgotos, mas a Tartarugas sabia que era uma armadilha o tempo todo, e eles tirar os soldados de infantaria, um por um. As quatro tartarugas então tem que lutar Chris e Xever, e têm dificuldade em fazê-lo. Mikey, em seguida, usa um kata que Chris lhe ensinou contra ele, e as outras tartarugas atrair Chris e Xever no sentido de uma abertura no esgoto. Eles têm-los presos, e Leo vira uma manivela, fazendo com que toda a água e esgoto para vomitar para fora da abertura que atinge Chris e Xever e mergulha-los ainda mais para dentro do esgoto. No final do episódio, Mikey unfriends Chris como seu "Vingança". Nunca Diga Nunga: ter desapontado o Destruidor, Bradford é colocado sob comando Xever. Os dois recorrer a ajuda de gangue de rua a Dragões Púrpuras de encontrar as tartarugas. Quando Xever leva amigo das tartarugas Mr. Murakami refém, as tartarugas tomar Bradford refém em troca. Quando o negócio quebra, Bradford é capaz de libertar-se e tomar parte na batalha, mas ele e Xever acabam sendo lavados novamente por uma onda gigante de água. Invasão dos O esquilonoides: Ele fez uma pequena participação como uma placa de cartão de tamanho vida fora cortado como sua forma humana. Pizza Cara: Ele fez outra cameo como uma tábua de vida cartão de tamanho fora do corte de sua forma humana novamente. Nos sonhos: Ele fez uma participação especial na loja em um cartaz. como Dogpound The Gauntlet: Chris Bradford é mordido por Destruidor de Akita Hatchiko no início do episódio. Mais tarde, Bradford combate as tartarugas com Nunga. Quando eles estão presos e não podem fugir, Chris diz: "Se eu estou indo para baixo, eu vou te levar comigo", e quebra o enorme recipiente de Mutagen com sua espada, como um último esforço para destruí-los. Ele só lava ele e Nunga embora, e eles caem do thumb|250px|em sua primeira mutaçaoedifício, ficando coberto de Mutagen no caminho para baixo. Mais tarde, Nunga e Chris Bradford (agora se transformou em Dogpound e Fishface) mostram-se pouco antes Destruidor pode dar o golpe final para Leo, distraindo Destruidor. O Tartarugas fugir enquanto ele está distraído, e Destruidor fica furioso. (Chris transformou em um cão desde que ele foi mordido pelo cão do Destruidor no início do episódio) Pânico nos esgotos: Bradford foi visto guardando o esconderijo de Destruidor. As tartarugas lutou com ele e logo descobri que ele era muito forte para eles para derrotar. Depois dessa luta Mikey dá a ele o apelido de "Dogpound". Dogpound também participou do sequestro do caminhão-tanque e lutou as tartarugas novamente. Embora eles não poderia derrotá-lo de imediato, eles ainda foram capazes de parar o plano para inundar os esgotos com o ácido perigoso. Saberos Ataque !: Dogpound retomou os dragões roxos desde mutação do Fishface e está desfrutando de situação de Fishface, torturá-lo tocando no vidro de seu tanque. Quando um dos Dragões traz-lhe o telefone de abril, ele percebe o quão valioso poderia ser se ele pertencia a um amigo das tartarugas. Quando os outros membros da gangue trazer Baxter Stockman, Dogpound pede-lhe para cortar o telefone. Quando Donnie e Mikey, que se separaram de seus irmãos devido a ser tratados como se fossem segunda taxa, tentar obtê-lo de volta, eles estão presos Bradford que decide mantê-los no caso de o telefone não mostrar onde o covil foi. O mais novo foram finalmente resgatados por seus irmãos mais velhos. As tartarugas então conseguir derrotá-lo, transformando um exército de Mousers sobre ele, graças a Donnie e Mikey, o que lhes fica o respeito de seus irmãos ele foge, agarrando Stockman a caminho. Ele traz-lhe para Destruidor que decide usar talentos dos cientistas para a sua vantagem. O Agenda Estrangeiro: Dogpound não age muito outro que faz o divertimento de novas pernas de Fishface. Gambit da Baxter: Ele retorna junto com Fishface e os dois abusos e ameaçar Baxter Stockman. Ele e Fishface são isca para si e para as Tartarugas na Maze of Doom. Ele faz uma trégua temporária com a quadrilha. No labirinto, ele é preso com Donnie, Mikey, e Leo. No final, ele e companhia lutar Stockman e depois voltar para sua base, porque eles são apenas para exausto para lutar mais uma vez. Pulverizer Returns: No início Dogpound é espancada por Destruidor devido à mais recente fracasso em derrotar as tartarugas. Mais tarde, ele, Fishface, e os membros do clã pé atacar as tartarugas, que têm armas diferentes, ao tentar roubar mutagênico do Kraang. Mais tarde, ele está lá quando a mutação Pulverizer e tenta matá-lo e as tartarugas, trancando-os em um armazém. No entanto, todos eles escapar destruindo o mutagénio no processo. Showdown: Como ele e Fishface estão aguardando a chegada de Splinter, ele é questionado por Fishface em que era Hamato Yoshi. Dogpound explica a história para ele. Depois de Splinter derrota os outros membros do clã do pé, ele derrota Dogpound e Fishface. como Rahzar Mikey com Espinha: Ele cai em um tanque de Mutagen e se torna um Super Mutant. Quando ele sai, ele diz Mikey que ele se sente como um ninja novamente, porque ele é mais poderoso agora, e diz que ele vai agradecer Mikey, fazendo seu rápido fim. Ele também diz Mikey para não chamá-lo de cachorro mais, portanto, Mikey dá-lhe um apelido ainda melhor ", Rahzar". Ele foi eletrocutado, mas ele vai voltar. Minhocaos (Partes 1 e 2) !: Rahzar reaparece neste episódio. Destruidor diz que ele parece horrível. A Mutação Solitária de Baxter Stockman: Ele diz aos Foot-Bots para obterem o Retro-mutagênico, e também, foi atacado pelo Stockman-Fly. A Lenda do Kuro Kabuto: Rahzar reaparece neste episódio com Tiger Claw procura off Anton Zeck. A Vingança É Minha: Ele e Fishface foram distraídos por habilidades sombra do fantoche de Michelangelo. Durante a luta, ele coçou Mikey em seu braço esquerdo. Rahzar então caiu do prédio e caiu em uma lata de lixo. A invasão: Ele só apareceu logo dando as notícias sobre Leonardo. Mas então é espancado por Leo, mas ele ainda está bem o suficiente para lutar para trás. Busca Interior: Ele é esperado para aparecer como um possível desafiante visão espiritual para Mikey durante a temporada 3, episódio "Busca Interior". Aparência: Como Chris bradford; Bradford é alto, musculoso e tem uma barba castanho-escuro, parecido com o ator na vida real Chuck Norris. Como Dogpound: Dogpound tem a pele de laranja sobre a maioria de seu corpo, e pele branca sobre as palmas das mãos e área de estômago. Suas características mais notáveis inclui grandes picos irregulares, correndo por sua espinha. Ele também tem pontos salientes de seu ombro esquerdo. Sua mão direita está completamente incrustado no mesmo material que seus pontos foram - e poderia ser efetivamente usado para bloquear ataques de espadas, sai, etc. Há também uma diferença notável no tamanho de seus dois braços; Seu braço esquerdo é muito maior do que o seu direito, e seu braço direito é um pouco mais curto e menor do que o esquerdo. Ele ainda usa as calças de seu terno humano original, embora eles estão rasgadas no cuff das pernas da calça. Como Rahzar: corpo de Rahzar é longo e muito ossudo, aparecendo semelhante a um 'lobisomem' esquelético que tem a pele um pouco mais escura, com mais de um tom de prata, um longo focinho com dentes maiores, e as suas mãos parecem ser feita inteiramente de osso. = Aparições na Série: = Temporada 1: 104 - Novo Amigo, Velho Inimigo (Primeira Aparição) 108 - Nunca Diga Nunca 109 - O Desafio (Última aparição como Bradford e Primeira Aparição como Dogpound) 110 - Panico nos Esgotos 111 - Ataque dos S.A.B.E.R.O.S 115 - A Agenda Alien 119 - A Estratégia de Baxter 122 - O Retorno do Pulverizador 125 - O Confronto - Parte 1 Temporada 2: 205 - Mikey com Espinhas (Primeira re-aparição, última aparição como Dogpound e Primeira Aparição como Rahzar) 213-214 - Minhocaos (Partes 1 e 2) 216 - A Mutação Solitária do Baxter Stockman 220 - A Lenda do Kuro Kabuto 222 - A Vingança é Minha! 225 - A Invasão - Parte 1 226 - A Invasão - Parte 2 Temporada 3: 308 - Busca pela Visão (Primeira re-aparição como visão espiritual do Mikey) 310 - Caça Serpente (Primeira re-aparição notável) 311 - O Porco e o Rinoceronte (Cameo) 314 - Casey Jones VS. O SubMundo 317 - Conheça Mondo Gecko 321 - O Ataque do Mega Destruidor (Dormindo) 323 - A Armadilha Quadruplicada 326 - Aniquilação da Terra, Parte 2 (Cameo) Temporada 4: 403_ O Mundo Estranho de Wyrm (Holograma) 407_ A Arena da Carnificina (Holograma) 414_ O Último Desafio da Terra (Cameo) 415_ Cidade em Guerra 420_ O Super Destruidor 422_ O Poder Dentro Dela 424_ Contos do Garra de Tigre (Mencionado) 425_ Requiem (Morte) Temporada 5: 502_ O Espadachim Oculto (Revivido) 503_ Coração do Mal (Cameo) 504_ Fim dos Tempos (Última Aparição) 514_ A Maldição de Savanti Romero (Mencionado) Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Mutantes Categoria:Masculino Categoria:Machos Categoria:Forma Humana Categoria:Exécito do destruidor Categoria:Humanos/Mutantes Categoria:Os Clã do pe Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Mutantes do mal Categoria:Super Mutantes Categoria:Os clã do pe